


Sweet Approval

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Long Distance Call, Established Relationship, John approves, M/M, Mentions of Sam at Stanford, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's favorite voicemail is the one where John says it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 14 Long-Distance Call

He couldn't stop playing the voicemail.

He used to do it all the time after his dad had died, because sometimes he missed him so much that he just had to hear his voice. It never made it better. He just got more miserable the longer he listened. But this was different.

He was twenty-six when his dad sent him the message. He couldn't remember the exact date, but he could remember the motel was in. Rosewater Motel, Russel, Virginia. His dad was in Beavercreek, Ohio when he sent it.

He'd run away five days after Sam left for Stanford.

He was in Virginia, his dad was in Ohio, and Sam was in California. But John had changed everything. 

_Hey son._

_I know... I know you're upset, and I know you miss him. I do too, despite what you may think._

_I get it, you know. You feel abandoned, because he was all you had. But I know that this is hurting you more then if it was under... normal circumstances, if you could even call it that._

_I know you and Sam were... dating, or you were an item or something. Doesn't really matter, I guess. I've known for a few months now. I saw you guys sleeping in the same bed. It was that time in Idaho when I hunted that skinwalker, remember? I was supposed to be gone for a few weeks, but I forgot something in the motel room; a lighter or something, I don't know. It was hot as fuck in there, but you two were so close that you almost were on top of each other. As far as I knew, you guys hadn't shared a bed since you were ten and Sammy was six._

_But I guess I was wrong._

_I'm not... happy about it. I mean, who would be? But I'm not angry. Not at all. You should know that I understand why, in some twisted way. There hasn't been time for you to spend more then a month with somebody who was not your brother. And now that Sam is out, you're afraid that he'll find someone else._

_When your ready to start hunting again, I'll be around. There's a bottle of whiskey waiting for you._

Dean had never loved his father more.  


End file.
